Mađarizacija i preporod Bunjevaca
Imenovan krajem godine 1928, direktorom gimnazije u Subotici, smatrao sam svojom dužnošću da se pozabavim problemom Bunjevaca. Moje zdravlje i moj način života bili su tada već taki da sam to mogao činiti samo na osnovu literature, a još više na osnovu subotičkih arhiva; u društvo Bunjevaca nisam zalazio, još manje sam ih mogao tražiti na njihovim salašima. Književni izvori za moje studije bili su: monografija profesora Iványi;Iványi István, Szabadka szabad királyi város története. I, 1886; II, 1892. zatim, časopisi i brošure koji su izlazili u Subotici. Ove sam nalazio u gradskoj biblioteci; njoj jet ada na čelu stajao davnašnji moj stariji prijatelj Mijo Mandić; ovaj mi je ljubazno davao na upotrebu svaku knjigu, svaki časopis, ne pitajući se, da li je knjiga svojina biblioteke, ili negova lična svojina. Komplet Nevena mi je stavio na raspolaganje mlađi moj prijatelj Ivan Vojnić-Tunić. Arhivskih podataka sam najviše našao u gradskom arhivu koji je idealno sačuvan počev od godine 1779; i g. Horvacki, koji je tada rukovao ovim arhivom, u mnogome je omogućio ova proučavanja svojom predusretljivošću. Manje sam iskoristio biblioteku i arhiv subotičkih franjevaca kojima je tada na čelu bio O. Kulundžić; zagledao sam i najstarije matice Subotice koje se čuvaju u rimokatoličkoj parohiji. Najzad, mnogo podataka sadrži i arhiv muške gimnazije u Subotice, naročito za vreme 1795−1918. U Subotici nisam dosta ostao da bih izradio dovršenu kakvu studiju. Pri obilju materijala, premalo je dve godine; dvadeset godina bilo bi možda dosta. Bojati se, međutim, da se još dugo neće naći Subotičanin koji zna latinski, srpsko-hrvatski, mađarski i nemački jezik, a kome će prošlost Subotice biti toliko mila, da će joj posvetiti onoliko godina proučavanja, koliko to zahteva obilje materijala i teškoća problema. Zato, svestan nepotpunosti ovih proučavanja, rešio sam se da ih objavim. Doduše, glavne rezultate sam već objavio povodom jedne istorije Hrvata u Vojvodini,Летопис М. с., књ. 325, стр. 158 до 209. ali sam se i posle toga bavio pitanjem Bunjevaca, a i nije se sve moglo reći povodom jedne onako slabe knjige. Udaljen od Subotice koju više ni videti neću, bez izgleda da bih kad mogao dopuniti velike praznine u mojim proučavanjima, hoću da ih objavim. Možda će poslužiti dok se ne dođe do potpunijih studija, a možda će biti od koristi i onome koji se odluči da sa većim ulogom snage pođe ovom istom stazom. Najveća praznina ovog članka neka je već ovde zabeležena: uloga katoličke crkve u mađarizovanju i preporodu Bunjevaca. Tu temu treba da obradi Bunjevac, katolik. Druga nepotpunost njegova u tome je, što će u njemu reč biti samo o Subotici. I Prošlost Subotice će morati proučavati Jugosloven, iako je profesor Ivanyi bio u svojim proučavanjima i vredan i dosta savestan. I protiv njegove volje, knjiga mu je neobjektivna. Do svoje dvadeset i druge godine, Iványi se zvao Ivanovski;Szinnyei, Magyar irók, V kötet, pag. 231. polazeći od svog slučaja, a krećući se u društvu sebi sličnih, on je suviše verovao u vlast i silu, i u javno mnjenje koje vlast stvara preko državnih institucija. Ivanji nije falzifikovao činjenice, ali je verovao u konačan uspeh mađarizacije. Ovo verovanje je posle determinisalo njegovo probiranje činjenica, na osnovu kojih je došao do pogrešnih zaključaka. Zato je on mnogo manje osetio bunjevački otpor odnarođavanju, nego što je toga uistinu bilo. Došavši do uverenja da će Bunjevci uskoro biti Mađari, on je ćutke prolazio pored manifestacija njihove nacionalne svesti kao pored poslednjeg plamsanja jednog osećanja kome je suđeno da se ugasi; spominjati te manifestacije, njemu je izgledalo kao produženje samrtnih muka bolesniku kome nema leka. Zato njegov zaključak o Bunjevcima i njihovu nacionalnom opredeljivanju glasi: „Bunjevci su uvek bili dobri mađarski građani koji, uprkos zajedničkom jeziku, nikad nisu osećali naročitih simpatija prema nekatoličkoj srpskoj im braći, pa su i 1848/9 punim požrtvovanjem ratovali protivu njih u redovima Mađara, čiji su i jezik naučili; štaviše, prilikom popisa stanovništva 1850 upisali su se demonstrativno kao Mađari i oni koji nisu mađarski govorili. Zato ih do 80-ih godina niko nije smeo optuživati posebnim narodnosnim težnjama; i tadanji njihovi pokreti su bili tek lokalni politički šahovski potezi.”Iványi II, 580 Danas, savestan istoričar ne može pisati onako kako je savestan istoričar mogao da piše pre pedeset godina. Danas je vera u mogućnost mađarizovanja činjenicama toliko demantovana, da se istoričar mora bojati druge opasnosti: da ne nalazi manifestacija nacionalnog osećanja onde, gde ga nije bilo, da ne projica današnja raspoloženja u prošlost. II Što su Mađari poverovali u mogućnost da asimiluju Bunjevce, može se pripisati ovim okolnostima. Subotica se nalazi nekako na sredini između Beograda i Pešte, daleko više udaljena od Zagreba. Zatim, Bunjevci su katolici, jednako privrženi katoličkoj crkvi, i više nego li Srbi svojoj nacionalnoj crkvi. Najzad, vrlo mnogi Bunjevci su u 17 i 18 stoleću postali nobiles regni Hungariae. A koliko je nobilitacija vezivala čoveka za mađarsku politiku, klasičan je primer Bartolomej Georgijević de Mala Mlaka u zagrebačkoj županiji, koji se potpisivao Hungarus; ili slučajevi u Subotici, gde su deca iste porodice beležena kao Hungari, ako su plemići, a kao Illyri, ako su ignobiles. Zbog ovih okolnosti je između subotičkih Bunjevaca i Srba došlo do sukoba koji je za Suboticu bio fatalan, jer je doveo u nju Mađare. Pre godine 1743 Subotica je, sa još četrnaest šanaca, pripadala potiskoj granici (Sombor, Martonoš, Kanjiža, Senta, Ostrovo ili Ada, Mohol, Petrovoselo, Feldvarac ili Bačko Gradište, Bečej, Sentomaš, Čurug, Žabalj, Segedin-Reske i Brestovac), u kojoj su Srbi činili taku većinu, da je ova granica nazivana „racka milicija“. Bunjevci se u takoj miliciji nisu dobro osećali. Bar tako piše u protokolu subotičkog magistrata od 31 jula 1743: „Pošto se cela Potiska krajina sastoji većinom od ljudi grčke crkve, isto tako graničara, to su našu katoličku manjinu pod raznim izgovorima progonili, slabili i uništavali, tako da su u poslednje vreme, t. j. godine 1741 čak naumili da, popisavši najpre naš grad, podele ga na dva dela, te da u jedan odvojeni deo uvedu čoveka grčke crkve, oberkapetana napred spomenute Potiske krajine, te da mu odrede sedište i vlast.“Ast cum totum Confinium Tybiscanum e Graeci Ritus Hominibus, aeque militaribus, plerumque constans, nos exiguos catholicos variis sub praetextibus persequendo mortificaverit, et labefactaverit, ita ut postreme, scilicet anno 1841-mo totum oppidum nostrum praevie conscriptum in duas ratas partes diviserint, inque divisam partem unam Graeci Ritus hominem, quippe praememorati Confinii Tybiscani supremum capitaneum introducere, sedemque eidem et dominationem assignare intenderit. Iz ovog teksta ne može se doznati kako su to Srbi ugnjetavali Bunjevce. Ako su Suboticu hteli podeliti na dva šanca, na bunjevački i srpski, to bi moglo dovesti samo do ravnopravnosti, a ne i do srpske prevlasti. Uzrok bunjevačkog nezadovoljstva u Potiskoj krajini moramo drugde tražiti. Ne znamo kada ni kako, bunjevačku Suboticu je postigla najveća nesreća: pri organizovanju franjevačkih provincija, Subotica nije uvrštena u provinciju bosansko-srebrnu, kojoj je pripadala Baja, nego u provinciju salvatorijansku, kojoj je sedište bilo u Đonđošu. A ne samo to, nego „poglavica salvatorijanski nije trpio da se franjevci države bosansko-argentinske u Subotici nastane: te se je i Anđelija Šarčević, čim su nekoji Salvatorijanci bunjevački jezik naučili, morao u Bosnu povratiti“.Antunovich, Razprava o podunavskih i potisanskih Bunjevcih i Šokcih, u Beču 1882, 95. Tako su iz Subotice isključeni bosanski franjevci koji su osećali narodno jedinstvo Srba i Hrvata, a dolazili su franjevci iz Đonđoša koji su sobom donosili dvostruku mržnju na Srbe: mržnju na „šizmatike“ i na „Race“. Ovi su, verovatno, tužili oberkapetana Arsenija Vujića da je protivnik katoličkih graničara. U rukopisnoj knjizi franjevačkog samostana u Subotici, poznatoj pod skraćenim naslovom Historia Domus, ima i registar samostanskog arhiva, i pod slovom M. broj 5 registrovan je nesačuvani akt za koji je zabeleženo da je sadržao uputstvo šizmatiku vrhovnom kapetanu Vujiću koji se hvastao da će od naše crkve napraviti staju za konje: i to je bila pobuda da se, po savetu naših otaca, poradi na otkupu od Krajine, što je srećno i postignuto, uz velike troškove i trude, godine 1746.Institutio in supremum capitaneum Vuich schismaticum qui jactabat se e nostra Ecclesia stabulum pro equis facturum: quod motivum fuit suasu nostrorum patrum ut laborent pro redemtione militiae, quod et feliciter factum, cum magnis expensis ac laboribus anno 1746. Teško je verovati u neko ugnjetavanje Bunjevaca i katolika od strane Srba pre godine 1743. Ovo je bilo vreme kada su Srbi najžešće proganjani od katolika. U potiskoj granici su, u najboljem slučaju, mogli biti srećni što im niko ne dira u veru. Za prepotentnu katoličku crkvu je, dabogne, bila uvreda već utome, ako su „šizmatici“ o malo žrtava slavili boga na svoj način. Nisu mogli katolici biti ugnjetavani u granici kojoj je na čelu stajao komandant katolik i kojoj je vrhovna vlast bio pridvorni ratni savet u Beču. Pored toga, sami subotički franjevci demantuju tvrđenje prvog subotičkog magistrata o nekoj mortifikaciji katolika. U knjizi koja sadrži najstarije podatke o subotičkim BunjevcimaU parohiji sv. Tereze: Liber in quo ponuntur nomina baptizatorum, copulatorum mortuorumque in loco et ecclesia Sabadkiensi sub cura fratrum ordinis Minorum Refor... anno 1717. upravo se za ovo vreme hvale franjevci kako su katoličili šizmatike. Za godinu 1741 zabeležili su šest imena „neoconversorum schismaticorum“ (Marcus Ratz, Joannes Dungyerin itd.), za godinu 1742 još više: Pavle Vodeničar, Jovanka žena mu, tri sina im (Jovan, Maksim i Josim); dve kćeri (Anđelija i Jovanka); zatim, Živan Šizmatin, Jovan Kršćanin... Historija Domus pak kazuje da je tome prethodilo jedno veliko katoličenje šizmatika. Hvaleći se kako su Bunjevci, pod vođstvom franjevaca, napredovali u čestitosti, ona nastavlja: „Otud se desilo da je narod druge crkve, od porekla svog i od dolaska u ove krajeve šizmatik, koga je bilo skoro dvaput više nego katolika, videvši lepe izraze pobožnosti našeg naroda (videns populi nostri has pulchras devotiones, Patrum has zelosas instructiones, sponte trahebatur...), i videvši revnosno proučavanje Franjevaca, bez ikakva nasilja bio pobuđen da prigrli našu rimokatoličku veroispovest: od kojih vrlo mnoge kuće još postoje koje nekad zaražene ružnom i grešnom zabludom šizmatika, danas poznaju svetlost istine i spasenja, i sa njima sve njihovo potomstvo, čiji nebrojeni broj je zabeležen bio od otaca, pa iako je usled kasnije revolucije kuruca pao u zaborav, ipak su im imena upisana u knjizi života“. I ovo veliko katoličenje pravoslavnih se međutim desilo u rackoj miliciji, negde oko 1700 godine; ono je još jedan dokaz da Bunjevci u toj miliciji nisu ugnjetavani od Srba. Tada Srbi i Bunjevci nisu imali ni razloga da se mrze i progone: zajednički su se borili protiv Rakocijevih Mađara, iste su žrtve podnosili u krvavom pustošenju koje je u Bačku doneo Rakoci. I kad 1704 treba begati ispred Rakocija, nenaoružano stanovništvo i Bunjevaca i Srba se sklanja u Petrovaradin. Još Đonđoš i Kaloča, znači, nisu kod Bunjevaca osvojili duhove, još Bunjevce vodi kapetan Sučić, rođen i odrastao u Bosni. Pravi uzrok sukobu između Bunjevaca i Srba u Subotici, god. 1743, biće u tome što su Bunjevci izgubili duhovne vođe iz Bosne koji su naučili da uporedo sa Srbima podnose život turske raje. Mesto njih, dobili su nove savetnike koji su radili na tome da ojačaju vlast mađarskih županija i da čiste Suboticu od šizmatika. Evo ko su bili savetodavci Bunjevaca godine 1743. Već smo videli da Historija Domus kaže: suasu nostrorum patrum, po savetu naših otaca. Dakle, franjevci iz Đonđoša. U već spomenutom protokolu subotičkog magistrata od 31 jula 1743 zabeleženi su i drugi savetodavci: po savetu gospode magnata i moćne županijske gospode, počeli smo solicitirati našu reinkorporaciju (Ugarskoj) posredovanjem gospode: Karasz Nikole, velikog beležnika slob. kralj. grada Segedina a našeg punomoćnika, i deputata iz naše sredine, Stefana Vojnića, Ilije Bukvića i Grgura Križanovića.ex suasu tam Dominorum Magnatum, et potentium Dominorum Provincialium reincorporationem nostri medio Dominiorum Nicolai Karasz Liberae Regiae Civitatis Szegediensis ordinarii et jurati notarii, plenipotentiariique nostri, item et Stephani Vojnich, Eliae Bukvics et Gregorii Krisanovics e gremio nostri deputatorum solicitare coepimus.. Ko je pak poimenice bio taj magnat u županiji, to je rečeno godine 1776, kad je činjena istraga po molbi Srbi da se izjednače sa Bunjevcima u pravima. Tada je Petar Jozić, veliki beležnik Subotice (Szent-Maria), izjavio pred istražnim odborom da su Bunjevci noću otišli arcibiskupu Gavrilu Patačiću u Kaloču, i preko njega, bez znanja Srba, izradili privilegiju, plativ iz zajedničke kase 12.000 for.Bácskai Ellenőr, 1881, 3–8. Kakvi su bili ovi novi duhovni vođi Bunjevaca, možemo suditi po arcibiskupu Patačiću o kome je mađarski istoričar Katona zabeležio kako je „akoprem i sam rođeni Hrvat, da bi u Kaloči uskrisio mađarski jezik, odredio kaštigu od 12 for. globe ili 12 batinah svakomu onomu, koji bi se usudio ilirskim (rackim) jezikom govoriti, pa se s otim sramotnim načinom, dodao je bunjevački Neven, sva Kaloča pomađari“.Neven, 1896, 89. Otporom Srba umekšani Bunjevci pokušali su 2 avgusta 1743 da Srbe stišaju sitnim ustupcima: izabrali su samo 42 člana komuniteta, ostavljajući Srbima 18 mesta u seksagentaviratu (gradskom odboru). Taj ustupak nije ništa vredeo: tih 18 Srba u gradskom odboru mogli bi avanzovati do spoljašnjeg senata, ako bi ih Bunjevci hteli birati onamo; dalje, u unutrašnji senat, nije ih puštala privilegija; i sud i uprava ostali su u rukama katolika. Srbi su pokušavali da u Beču izrade za sebe povoljniju izmenu privilegije. U Beču se tada nalazio i major Arsen Vujić kao član deputacije koja je tražila potvrdu privilegija. Njemu je 9 jula 1743 pisao patriarh Arsenije IV nek uzme punomoć od subotičkih Srba i predloži srpske zahteve „Kraljevskom dvoru, kako lučše vjedali budete“. U pismu deputirtima, patriarh i sam negoduje što su katolici Subotice „njeku stezu ostalim predpostavili“, što nisu tražili sporazum sa Srbima, pa dodaje: „gdje obače historiju vjedajem ih takovago reduciranja“; znao je valjda po čijem je savetu izvršena taka demilitarizacija Subotice.Руварац Д., Архив за историју српске православне карловачке митрополије, II, 313. Godine 1744 odbor izaslan od bačke županije sprovodio je istragu o sukobima koji su bili na dnevnom redu zbog privilegije koju Srbi nisu primali; 14 maja 1746 opomenuli su izaslanici magistrata, Stefan Vojnić, Petar Mukić i Mihail Prćić, Srbe neka se konačno (ultimarie) izjasne, da li će se podvrći privilegiji; u protivnom slučaju, magistrat će primiti doseljenike iz Čavolja, pa neka ga posle ne krive da je Čavoljce primio bez njihova znanja; 30 juna 1746 zaključili su magistrat i izbrana opština da opomenu Srbe po senatoru Petru Mukiću i beležniku Petru Joziću, neka se izjasne; inače, pošto Mađari iz Kečkemeta mole dozvolu za naseljenju, smestiće na njihova mesta Mađare. Srbi su odgovorili da nemaju ništa protiv, neka prime koga hoće, pa i Mađare, pošto će oni uskoro iseliti u vojničke šance.libere Hungari admittantur, alioquin sunt migraturi ad fossata militaria. Magistrat na to primi petnaest mađarskih porodica za sugrađane, pošto su se obvezali da će u pravednoj srazmeri doprinositi otplati troškova učinjenih pri nabavci privilegije. Najzad, 6 februara 1747, valjda neposredno pred seobu, pozvani nedelju dana ranije, pojaviše se Srbi u četama, zajedno sa svojim oficirima, i od njih je zaiskano da se poslednji put i konačno izjasne da li hoće da ostanu u provinciji, ili će preći u graničarske šance, a onda da se njihova mesta popune Mađarima; tako opomenuti, izjavili su Srbi: ako se trojica od njihovih ne prime u Senat, svi će iseliti.Nisi tres ex parte euroum admissi fuerint, omnes discedent. Na taj odgovor im je rečeno da po glasu privilegije u Senat može biti pušten samo rimokatolik, pa je odlučeno da ko se danas ne da upisati (valjda za provincial), u buduće neće ni biti primljen. To je poslednja beleška koju nađosmo u protokolima kameralne varoši Szent-Maria o iseljenju Srba iz Subotice. Broj iseljenih srpskih porodica zabeležen je kao 298, pa da se u toku seobe popeo na 316.Bács-Bodrogh vármegyei történelmi társulat Évkönyve, IV évf. 18. Posledice pak tog iseljenja ovako su zabeležene u Historia Domus kod Franjevaca: „Pređašnjih godina obično nije bilo mađarskih propovedi; nego pošto je ukinut šanac Szabatka, te se vrlo mnogi šizmatici otselili drugamo, popunjena su njihova mesta vrlo mnogim Mađarima koje iz Kečkemeta koje iz Segedina, i iz drugih mesta. Ovi, u ljubavi za božju reč zaiskaše od Provinciala Stefana Novaka, i dobiše prvoga mađarskog propovednika, Laurentija Földesi, ali se on posle 3–4 propovedi razboli, te na njegovo mesto dođe Ignatius Becs, koji i sad propoveda“ (1754). Na mesta Srba nisu došli samo Mađari. Došlo je i bunjevačkih porodica iz Čavolja. To doznajemo iz parnice koju je raspravljao Magistrat 12 maja 1749, a koju su imali Stipan Tumbaszovich i ostali doseljenici iz Čavolja s vlastelinstvom kaločke arcibiskupije. Zatim, mađarske kolonije nisu uvek ni uspevale. 23 aprila 1755 raspravlja administrator Redl u Subotici tužbu Mađara koju su 22 decembra 1754 u deset tačaka podneli protiv Magistrata. U prvoj tačci, oni su se valjda tužili da Magistrat nije prijateljski predusreo stotinu mađarskih porodica iz Kečkemeta, pa da su se zato vratili. Jer je rasprava utvrdila da Mađari u ovoj tačci nisu mogli ništa dokazati. Doseljenicima iz Kečkemeta je zemlja tačno i bez oklevanja izmerena, a oni su se ipak od svoje volje većinom (complures) vratili u Kečkemet, i niko ih silom nije mogao zadržati; a livade im nisu otcepljene zato što sem dva konjića ništa drugo nemaju. A da su na mesto Mađara primljeni tobože grčko -nesjedinjeni, pokazalo se upravo protivno, pošto je opće poznato da su primljeni Čavoljci, Segedinci i katolici iz raznih udaljenijih krajeva. Tako se subotički magistrat branio od optužaba Mađara, a stvar nije upravo tako stajala. Odista su se Srbi vraćali i doseljavali u Suboticu; godine 1766 ima u Subotici već 260 srpskih domova; i osećaju se već toliko jaki da ištu ne tri, nego četiri senatorska mesta u magistratu, i opet ištu ravnopravnost. Ali, ravnopravnost se nije mogla dobiti od Marije Terezije; trebalo je čekati da državnu krmu uzme u ruke veliki rušilac privilegija, Josif II, pa da u subotički magistrat uđe prvi Srbin senator: 7 septembra 1786 imenovan je Jovan Popović, bivši kancelista mitropolita u Karlovcima. Iste godine ušli su Srbi i u spoljašnji senat (jedan Manojlović, jedan Krnjajski, Marko Vujić, Antonije Hadžić i drugi). Karakteristično je za Srbe da su već u prvom senatoru dobili ako i ne književnika, a ono spisatelja. Jovan Popović kao da je rodom iz Karlovaca, a prvi put je bio oženjen unukom Mardarija, a sestričinom Maksima Vujića, koji su obojica bili senatori Novoga Sada. Kći Mardarija, sestra Maksima Vujića, Jelisaveta udata Stajić u Bečkereku, imala je sa prvim mužem svojim, graničarskim kapetanom Nikolić de Veles, kćer Anu. Ova je bila prva žena senatora Jovana Popovića. Ovaj, kad je postao senator u Subotici, kupio je na Ludašu 50 lanaca zemlje, podigao salaš i nabavio vinograd od 14 motika. Da bi sve ovo mogao isplatiti, zatražio je očinstvo i materinstvo svoje žene Ane preko novosadskog magistrata, što mu je valjda i isplaćeno iz mase Maksima Vujića.Arhiv novosadskog magistrata 1783. Fasc. 13 Z, 19 K; 1788 Fasc. 74 УУ; 1793 Fasc. 6 № 569 i 11 № 1076. S Anom rođenom Nikolić imao je Jovan Popović kćer o kojoj znamo samo toliko da je imala sina Aleksandra Teodorovića. Po smrti Ane, oženio se Popović Teodosijom rođ. Bošković, koja ga je preživela, umrla početkom godine 1849, ostaviv sina Miloša Popovića. Taj Jovan Popović zastupa 1821 subotički magistrat u tavernikalnom sudu u Budimu; 6 avgusta iste godine zamenjuje on sudca i pod njegovim pretsedništvom se drže zasedanja magistrata; umro je pre 18 marta 1829, jer toga dana izbrani komunitet Subotice izglasa njegovoj udovici Teodosiji godišnju penziju od 50 f. srebra. Jovan Popović je dvaput zabeležen u Српској библиографији Stojana Novakovića. Pod brojem 327, po Šafariku je zabeleženo da je godine 1807 u Budimu štampano delo: Поповић Јован, Младшій Робинзонъ. Pod brojem pak 385 zabeleženo je 1809 u Budimu anonimno štampano delo, prevod s nemačkog na srpski jezik: Шпеелхофенъ младшый или приклюученія новаго Робинсона... Za ovo potonje delo kaže Novaković da je u Књигоименику Josifa Milovuka zabeležno da ga je radio Jovan Popović, senator subotički. I Antonije Arnot u bibliografiji svoga Магазин-aII, 52 kaže za ovo delo da ga je preveo Jovan Popović, senator mariatereziopolskij. Sasvim je moguće da u stvari i nema dva dela o mlađem Robinzonu, nego samo jedno koje je Šafarik pogrešno uneo u godinu 1807. Jer ni popis knjiga štampanih u budimskoj univerzitetskoj štampariji (objavljen u Budimpešti 1882 od Baloghy István-a) ne zna pod godinom 1807 ni za kakvo delo o mlađem Robinzonu, dok pod godinom 1809 beleži knjigu koju je Novaković imao u rukama. I ne samo prvi Srbin senator u Subotici, nego i skoro svi prvi srpski članovi spoljašnjeg senata su u nekoj vezi sa srpskom književnošću: od Manojlovića Jovan Manojlović, od Vujića opet Jovan, jedan i drugi, dok je unuk Antonija Hadžića, zvani Tona Hadžić, imao fatalne, doduše, ali nesumnjivo prisne veze sa tom književnošću. Ovo jako pada u oči, kad se pomisli na tolike bunjevačke senatore u Subotici, i na činjenicu da u plemenskoj književnosti Bunjevaca kolo nije povela Subotica, da je čak somborski mešoviti magistrat u ovom pogledu više dao. Subotički senatori, bunjevački magistrat, prepustili su duhovno vođstvo svoga puka franjevcima iz Đonđoša, a na sebe primiše samo brigu da sačuvaju zemlju koju Bunjevac toliko voli. Zato već 23 juna 1749 zaključiše magistrat i u punom broju okupljeni komunitet da se otsad niko više (ma kakve narodnosti on bio) ne prima na teren grada, da ne bi puštajući mnoge doseljenike sami trpeli oskudicu u zemlji.Comuni voto conclusum est ut amodo in posterum in gremium nemo (cujus cunque tandem sit nationis) admittatur, ne per ejusmodi plurium admissionem in fundo defectum patiamur... Samo retko, i tada dosta mlako, branio je subotički magistrat bunjevštinu od Mađara koje je sam doveo u malu svoju državu. 26 oktobra 1745 bira ovaj magistrat za stalnog učitelja dotle privremenoga Kadar Janoša, jer je kod njega mladež činila tako dobre uspehe, naročito u mađarskom jeziku (praesertim in lingua hungarica). A mađarizaciji, koju je sam zavodio, odupirao se ovaj magistrat tek onda kad mu je iz samostana dolazio poziv da pomogne stranku Slovena. Iz magistratskih protokola se vidi da je 1763 činjen pokušaj da se samostan u Subotici pridruži provinciji bosansko-srebrenoj, jer je već izbio sukob s Mađarima u pitanju čitanja epistola i evanđelja. Dopisom od 16 aprila 1763 salvatorijanski provincial iz Galgocza naređuje da se epistole i evanđelja i dalje na uobičajen način čitaju slavenski, ali da samostan ne može dosuditi slavenskoj stranci.quod Epistolae et Evangelia more consueto diebus festivis semper illyrice decantari ordinentur, et venerabilis conventus iste Parti Slavonicae adjudicari haud possit. U samostanu su tada dve stranke, slovenska i mađarska. 27 septembra 1772 doveden je magistrat u nepriliku da se izjasni za jednu od dveju stranaka. Obzirom na zasluge koje su slovenski oci stekli za Bunjevce, magistrat je rešio da ne pruži traženu pomoć Mađarima, nego slovenskoj stranci samostana, koju mađarski oci zapostavljaju i ne poštuju, pozivajući se na svoju prevlastex quo Patres Hungarici Patres Slavonicos... praedominandi causa adeo postponerent, et exigue respectarent, ideo assensum per Partem Hungaricam pro se praetensam non Hungaricae verum Slavonicae Parti praebere.. Svakako s ovim u vezi, magistrat je tada pregovarao s piaristama koji su pristajali da gvardian samostana bude naizmence „Ilir“ i Mađar; god. 1773 izradio je čak kod generalnog provinciala u Rimu da se subotički samostan pridruži slovenskoj provinciji, ali ne kaže Ivánji ko je i kako to osujetio. Glavna slabost Bunjevaca u Subotici bila je u tome što su se odviše poveravali crkvi. U ovom pogledu navešćemo iz protokola subotičkog magistrata mesta, kakva se zacelo ne nalaze u protokolima drugih gradova, bar ne u 18 stoleću. 23 juna 1749 zaključio je magistrat da doseljenike neće više primati. 12 decembra 1749, međutim, javio se Petar Gorički, Hrvat, krojač, s motivacijom: dosad je živeo među šizmaticima u potiskom šancu Bečeju; voleo bi otsad živeti među katolicima. Kao zanatliju koji neće iskati mnogo zemlje, mogao je magistrat primiti i pravdati potrebom što većeg broja građana, zanatlija. Ne, subotički magistrat ga je primio pravdajući to obzirom prema pravoj veri (recipitur ex reflexione orthodoxae fidei). 28 januara 1754 dao je Magistrat O. Kapistranu, ovdašnjem franjevcu koji je određen za svetu zemlju, 16 forinata, „da bi se onde za nas pomolio Gospodu Bogu.“ 22 novembra 1756, na molbu Ivana Palanky, pustinjaka, da bi bio primljen za pustinjaka ove varoši, a on će se moliti Bogu za njeno blagostanje, rešeno je da se primi po skromnu cenu koju ište.nstitit quatenus pro gremiali hujusce oppidi Eremita susciperetur pro incolumitate Communitatis oraturus. Determinatum est ad ejus humile pretium eundem acceptari. A kad 1762 varoš Sent-Maria ima težu parnicu sa županijom, naručuje Magistrat 22 aprila 1763 kod franjevaca 88 misa (a die 27a 9bris 1762 usque 2-am Febr. 1763) svaku po 30 krajcara, što čini 44 fl. rajnskih. A 23 marta 1764 zaključuje za srećna ishoda te iste parnice svaki dan po jednu misu, dok se stvar ne okonča. A kad se okonča nepovoljno po varoš, ona čini nov pokušaj. 24 maja 1767 izašilje ona senatore Jeronima Vukovića i Szagmajster Mikloša u Radnu da odnesu prilog od dvanaest dukata i dva konja iz varoške ergele, da bi poslovi varoši, sadanji i budući, bili blagosloveni posredovanjem blažene device Marije. Samo tom preteranom privrženošću crkvi se može objasniti, na primer, držanje magistrata i gradskog odbora u skupštini držanoj 3 oktobra 1782. Toga je dana raspravljana molba kralj. komesara Franca Redla. Ovome je parcelisano 600 jutara zemlje na terenu Subotice. Ali je on javio da je tu zemlju ustupio bratu Ferdinandu, pa moli da se njemu ustupi drugih 600. Zatim, baron Orczy moli 800 jutara, a isto toliko i grof Oršić. I skupština im je svima jednoglasno odobrila traženu zemlju. Odmah zatim preduzeta je molba Marka Servijskog, Davida Rackovića i Duke iz Novog Sada; Nikole Buzadžije, inače Živkovića, iz Temišvara, Đorđa Goluba iz Sente, Đorđa Dožića iz Segedina, Timoteja Zozuka iz Stare Kanjiže, Teodora Crnobarca, Nedeljka Pardanjca i Dimitrija Majšanskog, koji su svi pravoslavni; najzad inženjera Kiša, koji je Kalvin; koji je Kalvin; svi su se ovi prijavili da budu sugrađani i da nabave sebi posede, ali ih je skupština kao akatolike uputila radi dozvole višoj vlasti. S takim raspoloženjima kod bunjevačkih prvaka preinačila se, godine 1779, Szent-Maria u Maria-Theresiopolis, komorska varošica u kraljevski slobodni grad; u takim raspoloženjima je dočekana i prva erupcija mađarskog patriotizma po smrti Josifa II, g. 1790. Godine 1790 uzima se za godinu u kojoj je nastala prva knjiga kod bačkih Bunjevaca. Te su godine napisani i anonimno objavljeni deseterci Grgura Peštalića, kojima je slavio bačke delije koje su uzele učešća u čuvanju krune sv. Stevana, triumfalno odnesene, po smrti Josifa II, iz Beča u Budim, a slavio je i druge slavinske krvi delije. Što je prvo književno delo bačkih Bunjevaca dao „domorodac u Baji“, a ne domorodac u Subotici, kapistranski, a ne salvatorijanski franjevac, to najlepše ilustruju gubitak koji je Subotica pretrpela kad je pristala da Đonđoš upravlja samostanom u njoj. Inače Peštalićevi deseterci, pored svega panslavizma i jugoslovenstva svog, ne znači nikakvu novu orijentaciji Bunjevaca. Doduše, Peštaliću, kao ni Kačiću, ni Gunduliću, Srbi nisu šizmatici, nego braća slovinska; ali, Peštalić ne slavi ovu braću kako se bore protiv mađarizacije, nego peva njihov ugarski patriotizam. Potomke onih Srba i Bunjevaca, koji su početkom 18 stoleća zajednički ratovali protiv Rakocija, Peštalić nalazi krajem tog istog stoleća u Budimu gde čuvaju krunu sv. Stefana (i Tekelija je čuvao krunu). On peva nekolicinu Srba plemića, a ne zna da će se iste godine u Temišvaru sastati sabor Srba koji će žaliti što su se iz pećina Azije izlili ovamo varvarski Mađari, i koji će primiti obećanje posebne srpske teritorije, uz obvezu da pomažu Beču u ukroćivanju mađarskog plemstva. Dok je pevao slogu Bunjevaca i Srba, Peštalić je zapravo pevao njihovo razilaženje, koje će se u svoj bedi svojoj pokazati u buni, godine 1848 i 1849. Ni drugo krupnije delo u književnosti bačkih Bunjevaca nije postalo u Subotici. Po svom karakteru, ono je moglo postati samo u Somboru koji se oslobodio slogom Srba i Bunjevaca 1749, i gde je paritet i alternativa ušla čak i u gradski statut. To je delo „Ivana Ambrozovicha u mudroskupshtini (univerzitetu) peshtanskoj perve godine prava slishaoca“, štampano u Pešti 1808, pod naslovom: „Proricsja i Narecsenja koja shtiuch i obderxavajuch, i sam sebe svaki, i druge pouzdano upravljati hoche. Sa serbskog jezika „na Illyricski privedena, nadopunjena i sloxena trudom i nastojanjem“... U ovom delu mladi Ivan Ambrozović je Muškatirovića Притче илити по простому пословице тјемже сентенције илити рјеченија „na naš jezik priveo. Još sam k ovom mloga dodao i nadopunio, koje što sam čuo, koje što sam znao, a dikoja iz različiti knjiga najbolja izvadio“. Knjigu je posvetio ocu svom Francišku, senatoru Sombora. U posveti on naročito hvali kod oca svog „marljivost onu tvoju domorodskog jezika, koju često meni najvećma priporučavaš“. Odista, takog senatora nije bilo u subotičkom magistratu. Niti takog senatorskog sina, kakav je bio Ivan Ambrozović. Jer Ivan ne samo što je čitao ćirilsku knjigu Muškatirovića, nego uopšte ima lepu srpskohrvatsku književnu kulturu. Reljkovićeva Satira zna i citira češće nezavisno od Muškatirovića, citira i Stulli-ja. Dositeja citira isto tako nezavisno od Muškatirovića. Na 90 strani svoje knjige navodi podužu Dositejevu rečenicu i ne kazujući da je iz Dositeja; kao da je pretpostavljao: bar Dositeja svako poznaje! Zapamtio je i Dositejeva pop-Mauka! Zatim, Ivan navodi i manje srpske pisce: Joakima Vujića knjigu od Bertolda. Kod poslovice: Vidov danak šat nije sve smaknuo, Muškatirović nije označio izvor; označio ga je Ambrozović: Berics. Samo jednog takog senatora da je imala bunjevačka Subotica, pa bi period vremena od 1790 do 1848 bio možda mnogo manje žalostan, inteligencija subotičkih Bunjevaca možda ne bi tako bila srljala u mađarizaciju. Ali se u Subotici takav Bunjevac ne nađe. Zato su u Subotici mnogo brže stupali u život zaključci požunskog sabora od 1830 i 1833 godine, negoli u Novom Sadu. U Subotici se 17 februara 1834 sastalo izbrano građanstvo (gradski odbor), pod pretsedništvom narodnog tribuna Nikole Đelmiša. Trideset i šest izbranih građana i beležnik Franjo Zomborčević; od njih, po imenima sudeći, desetorica su Mađari i Nemci; trojica su Srbi (dvojica Aradskih, jedan Mirosavljević); dvadeset i trojica, i beležnik Bunjevci su (Rudići, Pertići, Vojnići, Pilasanovići, Kuntići, Jožići, Zelići, Sudarevići, Dulići, Sarići, Milodanovići, Lipoženčići, Stantići i Stipići. Ovi izbrani građani imaju dati mišljenje o ekspropriaciji nekih kućišta u svrhu regulisanja grada. Odjednom uz isto rešenje čine ovu primedbu (jegyzi meg): „pošto se u većem delu naše države, ne samo kod županija, nego i kod gradskih magistrata, svi protokoli, odluke, presude pišu domovinskim jezikom (honi nyelven); štaviše i kod našeg magistrata se na tom jeziku piše čak i sudski protokol, sve sem protokola ovog izbranoga građanstva; dalje, pošto je zakoniti sabor od 1830 zaključio da se u svršavanje javnih poslova uvede domovinski jezik, to izbrano građanstvo želi da se taj jezik uvede u protokole magistrata i u druge zvanične spise, naročito u one, koji se izbranom građanstvu podnose na proučavanje i na ocenu, kako bi se izbeglo prevođenje istih, gubitak vremena i druge neprijatne posledice, pošto latinski samo nekoliko, a mađarski svaki izbrani građanin dobro razume, pa čak i govori. I poziva plemeniti magistrat jednodušno, jednom voljom da izvrši ovu želju“. I kada je magistrat izvršio samo upola, samo za ekonomske poslove koji i dolaze pred izbrano građanstvo, ovo i dalje zahteva ujednačeno mađarsko zvaničenje, tako da od 1 januara 1839 u Szabadki, tako se počela nazivati Subotici, dotle Maria Theresiopolis, mađarski postaje zvaničan jezik onak, kako će šest godina kasnije postati u Novom Sadu. Navlaš smo konstatovali da je u Subotici mađarizacija sa šest godina ranije postigla uspeh negoli u Novom Sadu. Neka se vidi da razlika nije baš velika. Malodušnih ljudi bilo je i kod Srba; bilo ih je i u onakom centru kakav je bio Novi Sad. Krajem godine 1819 piše Georgije Magarašević Vuku Karadžiću o jednom ručku kod novosadskog senatora Konstantinovića, na kome je bio i Šafarik; tu se „celo posle podne do večeri ni o čem drugom krom literature naše“ nije govorilo. Pokazale se u prepirci četiri stranke, od kojih je jedna zauzela ovo stanovnište: „ne treba ništa ni pisati; šta smo mi u Mađarskoj? Ako sebi sreću želimo, to treba da na nas i naš jezik sa svim zaboravimo; mi smo jedanput Mađarskoj inkorporirati; po njiovima zakonima se vladamo, njiov dakle jezik i običaj da primimo i sve, čim se sad ot nji otlikuemo, sa ovim zaboravimo; što to brže bude, to će za nas bolje biti“.Вукова преписка, II, 475-6 Bilo ih je koji su tako mislili, i koji su tako radili. Novosadski senator Jefta Jovanović , zet Save Vukovića, pokretača za osnivanje srpske gimnazije u Novom Sadu, predlagao je da se mađarsko zvaničenje uvede već od 1 novembra 1840, i iskao je da se u protokol unese da je takav zaključak on predložio, „pošto trud oko rasprostiranja državnog jezika svakome služi na diku“. Bilo je i kod Srba pojedinaca koji su, godine 1848 i 1849, kao činovnici izvršivali naredbe mađarskog ministarstva u Pešti, oduševljavali se čak za mađarsku politiku, progonili Srbe koji su joj se opirali: Csernovics Peter, Vukovics Sebok, Damjanich. I ne samo pojedinaca. Kod Hrvata, koji su daleko bolje stajali od austrijskih Srba, desilo se da je sabor u Zagrebu, koji se sastao 10 septembra 1827, zaključio da se u svim školama Hrvatske ima učiti mađarski jezik.Шишић, Бискуп Штросмајер и јужнословенска мисао, 103. Godine 1830, zagrebačka županija ide još dalje: ona ište da se mađarski jezik uvede već u osnovne škole, pa da se za učitelje i profesore ni ne uzima ko ne zna mađarski. A slično su se držale i druge dve hrvatske županije: varaždinska i križevačka.Ibid., 105-6. Mađarska misao, dakle, osvaja pre 1848 kod Hrvata i kod Srba podjednako kao i kod Bunjevaca. Ali kod Hrvata će već 1835 naići na moću opoziciju Gajevih Ilira; ta opozicija će naći izraza naročito u Jelačićevu pohodu protiv Košutove Mađarske. I Srbi su godine 1848 dezavuisali svoje mađarone, čak i one koji su bili samo za sporazum s Mađarima; žrtvovali su mnogo, i dobili od Franje Josifa malo. Ali, iako izigrani, Srbi su ostvarili, makar u nemogućoj formi, program od 1790, posebnu teritoriju, Vojvodstvo Srbije i tamiški Banat. Jedino kod Bunjevaca se još dugo neće javiti otpor mađarizaciji. U najlepše dane ilirizma, godine 1836, ovako se tuži na Bunjevce franjevac Kajo Adžić (1814–1892), učitelj bogoslovije u vukovarskom samostanu, u jednom pismu Gaju: „Hoće ljudi da Mađari postanu! – motreći susede Bačvane, Bunjevci, koji su gorji nego ikoji kalvini, sad preko Dunava ne smije čovek priti, niti za plemenitiju trpezu sisti, ako ne zna mađarski. Sad više nije čut latinski, a ni ilirski; što god se piše, bilo svitovnog, bilo duhovnog, sve mađarski, isti popovi protokole krstjenih, vinčanih etc. pišu, što višje Schaedas confesionales. Eto vam jednu šaljem iz nemeš-militićke parokije, gdi su sami, kako je meni poznato, Bunjevci.“Građa za povjest hrvatske književnosti VI, 1-10 Toliki je bio uspeh mađarizacije kod Bunjevaca, da Mađari citiraju ovake stihove Bunjevaca iz godine 1849: Grom ubio Jelačića bana Da Bog živi Košuta Mađara Ihvale se kako su se godine 1850 mnogi Bunjevci, iako nisu znali mađarski, prilikom popisa stanovništva, prijavili kao Mađari.Iványi, I, 462, II, 580. Sve je tada, prividno, bilo izgubljeno; u stvari, izgubljeno je malo. Godine 1903 Neven je sračunavao bunjevačke gubitke i dobitke za više nego sto godina. Našao je da je 1761 bilo u kaločkoj nadbiskupiji 16 ilirskih plebanija; da je 1800 u 21 plebaniji upotrebljavan u crkvi i bunjevački jezik; 1832 u 30 plebanija (u sedam župa samo bunjevački) ; ovaj se broj do godine 1902 penje na 34 plebanije. I kada Neven sve to zbroji, on izjavljuje: „mnogo gubili nismo... Stablu našega naroda, istina, granje su malo okresali, ali ga iz korena nigdi iščupali nisu“.Neven 1903, 19. Tako je bilo i u Subotici; njen se centar mađarizovao, ali nije periferija iz koje se zanavlja život centra. Mađarizacija naročito nije mogla stići na salaše, koji su Bunjevcu toliko za srce prirasli, kako je to već poznato čitaocu pripovedaka G. Veljka Petrovića (Bunja, Salašar). Potisnuta iz javnog života, bunjevština se povukla u glavnu svoju tvrđavu: u porodicu. Bunjevačka zadruga sa svojim bunjevačkim običajima, sa svojim posebnim moralom, sa Bunjevkom koja ne zna mađarski, bila je i ostala nepristupačna svakoj propagandi. Mađari su ovo znali, i nemoćno konstatovali: – Svako zna u Subotici da od mlađeg naraštaja naših Bunjevaca gotovo svako dobro zna – pa rado i govori – mađarski, ali znamo i to da bunjevačke žene, a naročito devojke, ponajviše zato neće da govore mađarski, što ređe dolaze u društvo sa svetom mađarskog maternjeg jezika, pa se boje da će mađarsku reč možda pogrešno izreći, te će zato biti ismejane. Ova slabost žena se čisto sama sobom nudi kao sredstvo panslavističke propagande.“zabadkai Hirlap 1892, br. 47. I deset godina kasnije, isto je konstatovao drugi jedan mađarski list: „najveća su smetnja mađarizaciji: žene i porodični krug“.Bacskai Ellenor 1902, br. 84. Kako je izgledao taj porodični krug, neka nam kažu ovi podaci: godine 1896 umro je u Subotici Jakov Stipić, starešina moćne zadruge; rođen 1810, svršio je Jakov od 1821 do 1826 šest razreda gimnazije u Subotici, posle čega se dao na ekonomiju. Dok je živeo u zadruzi s mlađim bratom Lazom, kada mlađi nisu trebali razumeti njihov razgovor, govorili su latinski. Za poljsku radnju sposobni živeli su na salašu, a u gradu samo deca i reduše. Obrađivala je ova zadruga svojih 509 lanaca zemlje, patila silnu stoku; žito se nije svake godine prodavalo, nego pete ili čak i desete godine, a držalo se na tavanima i čardacima, pa i u žitnim jamama. Po smrti Jakova, ostala mu četiri sina i od petoga dva siročeta, i dve kćeri; ostalo je 17 unuka, 20 praunuka i 8 snaha. Zadruga je sve do smrti starešine živela „po starom bunjevačkom običaju“. O porodici kao tvrđavi bunjevštine naročito mnogo kaže ovaj slučaj: kad je 1834 izbrano građanstvo Subotice jednoglasno požurivalo uvođenje mađarskog zvaničenja u magistrat, bio je u tom građanstvu prisutan i Lazar Mukić, školovan Bunjevac, pa je i on glasao za mađarski jezik. Ali kada, samo dve godine kasnije, piše svoj testamenat, ne piše ga ni latinski ni mađarski, nego bunjevački: O porodici kao tvrđavi bunjevštine naročito mnogo kaže ovaj slučaj: kad je 1834 izbrano građanstvo Subotice jednoglasno požurivalo uvođenje mađarskog zvaničenja u magistrat, bio je u tom građanstvu prisutan i Lazar Mukić, školovan Bunjevac, pa je i on glasao za mađarski jezik. Ali kada, samo dve godine kasnije, piše svoj testamenat, ne piše ga ni latinski ni mađarski, nego bunjevački: „zdrav u tilu, csitav u pameti, i sasvim pri sebi, za mimoigyi posli moje smerti svake parbe i omraze megyu mojom dicom, sudio sam na pismo metnuti poslidnyu moju uredbu. „I tako imajući ja od moga pokojnog otza Nikole podpunu vlast ono malo siromaštva uredit megy mojom dicom koja sze nalazi u kutyi u varoši i u zemlji na Selisstu Nagy-Feny imenovatom csetri stotine i sedamdeset i sedam i po jutra civilski: to jest jutro esapety po dvi hilyade kvadrata. „...Salaš pako i vinograd moja druga Teza posli nyezine smerti onom sinu neka ostavi, kojem tilla bude: tojest da jasnije izkazsem, koji je nedgledo bude i pocstivo. Stosze salassa ticse razumim ja one sztaje koje szu u avliji, one pako koje szu izvan ograde: tojest csetri staje, neka drugom sinu ostavi: buduty da Petar ima vetye salas, i takvim nacsinom mogli bisze sva trojicza namirit sza szalasom. ...Buduty pako da me je Bog podario sza osmero dice, i takvim nacsinom pokraj mog siromastva, ne mogavcsi statsit troska nyi ospitavajutyi, pr nuzsdan bio zaduzsiti se (uređuje da se dug od 1000 f. szrebra plati „iz dobara ganutyi“; ako od ovih preteče, da se i Grgi i Paji da koliko je već dato Petru): dvadeset i osam ovacza matori, trinastero sillyessi, sest vollova, i volojska kolla, tri konya i konyska kolla, dvi krave i petero svinya polyszki... „Ako li bi me Bog na frisko sza ovoga svita javio, godinu dana to ima posli moje smertti sve u skupu osztatti: to jest nicsta ne kidatt iz tog uzroka, da sze mozse sto je za prodaj u vrime sza svojom cinom prodattl, i litina dignuti“.Arhiv magistrata grada Subotice. Odista, ovaj Lazar Mukić, čija kći Marta je rodila Matu Lenarda, potonjeg župana Novog Sada, Sombora i Subotice, izgleda sasvim drugi neki čovek, a ne onaj koji je glasao za mađarsko zvaničenje; u brizi da mu sva tri sina dođu do salaša, izrazio je on brigu svoju da mu sinovi duboko u duši sačuvaju bunjevštinu, kao što je ona dobro bila zapretena u duši Lazara Mukića. III Posle bune, diktatura iz Beča je radila na smirivanju narodnosti u Ugarskoj, koje su upravo bile izišle iz pustošnoga građanskog rata. Ona je za smirivanje našla odlično sredstvo: mesto mađarskog jezika koji su Mađari naturivali Srbima, a protiv koga su se Srbi pobunili 1848, nametnut je i Srbima i Mađarima nemački jezik. Nemačkim zvaničnim jezikom, i pod upravom Majerhofera, Coronini-Kronberga, Šokčevića i Bigo de Senkantena, Srbi i Mađari u Vojvodini postali su „ravnopravni“. Pod pritiskom Bach-ove policije, oni se čak izmiruju. Kad je Isidor Nikolić, slaveći Franju Josifa, uvredio Mađare, Bogdanović je to osudio u ime „srbskog karaktera; jerbo Srbin bori se sa soprotivnim, padše štedi i neguje... Ako nećemo do te visine doći, poručuje on Mađarima, da jedan drugom zidamo crkve, jedan drugom oremo njive, jedan drugom siročad izdržavamo: nećemo bar umeti činiti ono što je bilo (u buni), i koje ovdi i nigdi više ni spomenuti ne želim“. Uskoro potom, Jovan Jovanović (potonji Zmaj) počinje prevoditi Petofi-ja i Aranja, i preprema se ono priprema se ono što je Jovan Đorđević krstio srpsko-mađarskim prijateljstvom. To vreme nije bilo zgodno da se u njemu povede borba za odbranu bunjevštine od Mađara, i prvaci Bunjevaca su nesmetano i dalje plivali mađarskim vodama: tražili ukidanje Vojvodstva Srbije, slavili Kazinczy-ja i Szechenyi-ja. Bunjevci, staroj deci, Dopada se šara, Suču brke, nose žvrke, Igraju s’ Madžara, pevao je tada potonji Zmaj.Комарац 1861,45. Певанија 178. Ali se ta igra nije dopala ni Beogradu ni Zagrebu. Iz Zagreba, Pozor je, u članku „Hrvati u srbskoj Vojvodini“, žalio što „za praktični politični život nikakvim plodom nije urodio trud nekih srbskih rodoljuba“, što su „dosada propali svi pokušaji katoličke Srbe uz pravoslavne Srbe u narodu ustanoviti“. Jer, po člankopisu Pozora, Bunjevci, Hrvati i Šokci u Bačkoj toliko su jaki „da bi mogli za sudbinu Vojvodine u slavenskom smislu glavnu rolu igrati. Ali taj svoj zadatak oni ne ponjaju; ideja narodnosti, vladajući duh ovoga veka još ih nije dirnuo, zato čame neosvešćeni u tami i hvataju se onoga prije, čega se prije dočepaju i što im se po instinktu čini probitačnije. „Pravoslavno srbstvo, koje ovde slavenski interes zastupa, žali na ovu svoju braću po jeziku i krvi i pokušalo je već više puta, da ih učini učestnicima slavenskog života; no ti su pokušaji iz lako ponjatnih uzroka uzaludni ostali.“ Ponjatni uzroci su po Pozoru ovi: „Obšte je poznato, i ne znam zašto bi se tailo, da je pravoslavno srbstvo koje, kao što rekoh, do sada ovde jedino slavenski interes zastupa, u svom narodnom biću u ovim stranama sasvim isključivo; o srbstvu i Srbinu razgovor razumeva samo „pravoslavno našinstvo“, a brat „rimokatolički našinac“ pre će se svakim drugim i narodnim i nenarodnim imenom nazvati, samo ne Srbino... Posledica toga nazora srbstva u narodu srbskom probudila je kod katoličkih suplemenika pomisao „pravoslavljenja“ i smešala je pristup uz slavenske interese s pristupom k pravoslaviju. K tome jošt pristupi nesretni udes, da je postankom srbske Vojvodine narod većma s dacijama obterećen nego igda, a to se sve srbstvu u račun pisalo, te se tako katolička braća odvratiše od srbstva, a time od svoga i slavenskoga interesa. Položaj njiov čini da, ostavivši svoje, prigrliti moraju mađarske interese, ako hoće da se pokažu da su u životu; a to oni čine s takvom vatrom i dušmanstvom prema svom rođenom, da kadgod na njih pomislimo, odmah se setimo naše poslovice, da je poturica gori od Turčina. Štogod je do sada u prkos srbstvu za Mađare rađeno, najviše je od njih proizlazilo. Neprijateljstvo svome a ljubav mađarštini tolika je u njih, da bez obzira na zadatak narodnih škola i u ovima su mađarski jezik uveli. „Ali ta slepa zanešenost tiče se samo njiovoga plemstva i tako zvane inteligencije. Pravi narod čist je i ljubi svoje, samo na žalost nema nikakve podpore u tomu“. Da li je, tako tačno obavešten o Hrvatima u Srbskoj Vojvodini, Zagreb dao Bunjevcima tu potrebnu potporu, to treba da nam reknu Bunjevci koji danas studiraju u Zagrebu. Beograd je činio svoje. Do njegove pomoći je, izgleda, ovako došlo: godine 1858 našao se u Subotici kao sudski pristav Stefan Frušić, rodom iz Rac–Miletića, 1846-8 pitomac Tekelijanuma, koji je 1850, u Zagrebu, izdao zbirku svojih književičkih radova pod naslovom Славољуб, a posle bune pisao dosta dobre pripovetke i stihove. Kao saradnik Седмице, književnoga lista koji je uređivao Đorđe Popović potonji Daničar, piše on ovome 1858 „kako bi trebalo da se Novi Sad i tamošnji Srbi zainteresuju za Bunjevce i Šokce, koji će se inače pomađariti“. Daničar kaže da se on latio ovoga posla. Dobro je stajao s Jovanom Gavrilovićem Vukovarcem u Beogradu, koji će 1868 postati namesnik, i ovaj mu „u sporazumu sa Knezom Mihailom“ pošlje za ovaj posao 20 dukata. Tako je, kaže Daničar, došlo do preštampavanja Peštalića, do „Bunjevačkog kalendara za 1867“ koji je „ne samo uredio, već i ispunio sadržinom sam Đorđe Popović“.Бранково коло 1902, 1349. Take je podatke o svom radu na spasavanju bunjevštine dao Daničar godine 1902, kad je slavio svoju sedamdesetgodišnjicu. Kolikog nije smeo dati istinitu svoju autobiografiju, jer se jedno vreme teško ogrešio o srpske interese u Vojvodini (on je taj period svoga izdajničkog rada mudro prećutao), toliko njegovo kazivanje o radu za Bunjevce izgleda vrlo verovatno. Jer on kazuje i take detalje koje je mogao znati samo čovek sasvim posvećen u stvar. Tako, on kazuje kako je Boško Vujić svoje izdanje Peštalića ubrzo rasturio „preko subotičkog trgovca Time Radića, koje besplatno koje u bescenje“; i spominje Bunjevačke kalendare za 1867 i 1868 za koje ne znaju ni istoričari Bunjevaca, a za koje i mi znamo da su postojali. Najzad, nezavisno od njegova kazivanja, istorijska je istina da se Popović u svojoj Даници bavio Bunjevcima toliko koliko zacelo ni jedan drugi časopis onog vremena. Prvo, u Даници su objavljeni Odlomci iz jedne stare bunjevačke pesme, čime je prvi put preštampana polovina Peštalićeve knjige iz godine 1790 (od 798 stihova preštampao je 392: stihove 1–6 , 69–138, 225–388, 407–520 i 581 do 622). Prepis tih stihova dao je Даници Đorđe Vukićević Somborac; ovaj je valjda imao samo prepis, i nije mogao Daničaru dati knjigu Peštalićevu. Jer vidimo gde uredništvo Danice „zamoljava našu publiku, ako bi joj ova retka knjiga gde do ruke došla, da bi mu dostaviti ljubav imala, sa čega će ga veoma obvezati.“Даница 1861, 409. Već tada je, nesumnjivo, Popović pomišljao na to da celu Peštalićevu knjigu posebno štampa za Bunjevce. To je ostvareno tek 1866, kad je Peštalića izdao Boško Vujić, verovatno u sporazumu sa Daničarem, a nesumnjivo sa Bozom Šarčevićem. Ovo izdanje je Popović u Даници zabeležio moleći Boška Vujića da „ne požali truda opet izdati Bunjevcima kakvu knjižicu, kako bi im omilila narodna knjiga“.Даница 1866, 598. Godine 1867 Даница donosi pripovetku bezimenog pisca: Antun Bunjevac. To je dobra jedna pripovetka koja bi imala svoje mesto u nekoj bunjevačkoj čitanci, mesto između Bunjevke Bogoboja Atanackovića i Salašara G. Veljka Petrovića. U isto vreme, Даница javlja svojim čitaocima da „Amvrosije Šarčević, poznati bunjevački rodoljub u Subotici, piše sada „bunjevačku terminologiju“.Даница 1867, 673 и 645. Itd. Sem ovoga, Srbi su Bunjevcima dali i prvi časopis štampan dijalektom i pravopisom Bunjevaca. Dao im ga je Subotičanin poreklom, slučajno rođen u Bečkereku, D-r Đorđe Radić. O ovome nemamo još arhivskih podataka, ali imamo Zmajevu belešku iz njegova Јавор-a:1862, 24. „Urednik Seljaka dobio je dopuštenje da isti list i latinicom izdavati može, koje će on rado i činiti, jer su ga mnogi Bunjevci uveravali, da će u nji mnogo predbrojnika imati. Istina, da je, kao što nije, mogli bi oni to i ćirilicom čitati, al nek se ne tuđe samo svoga jezika, a slova bila naposledak kako im drago“. Na strani 64 svog Јавор-a, Zmaj javlja da je urednik Сељак-a „počeo već i latinicom svoj list pečatiti, i to onim narečjem, pravopisom, kojim se naša braća Bunjevci u Bačkoj služe, pošto ga oni sa više strana na to umoliše“. I ovo nije sve što je Zmaj učinio za preporod Bunjevaca. I njegov čitki, razumljivi, melodični stih poslužio je ovoj stvari. Opet u svom Јавор-u piše Zmaj: „Dobismo pismo od Fr. Bodolskog iz Subotice, de se isti g. pravedno vajka o rđavom stanju braće naše Bunjevaca „koji u ovim stranama Bačke do 100.000 duša broje i ne imajući svoje literature i uopšte ništa na svom jeziku da štiju, sve se više i više gube, - pa kad se čovek obazre i na nemarnost inteligencije, koja narod tako, bez ikakve duševne hrane, napušta da izgine, to mora svakog ljubitelja svoga naroda srce da zaboli“. Dalje se brine isti g. kako bi se tome doskočiti moglo, kako bi se narodu svest ulila da svoju knjigu obgrli. Još veli g. kako bi teško bilo zbog neki predrasuda onome koji bi narodnim jezikom Bunjevcima pisati počeo. Veli dalje da mu se dopao prevod Viteza Jovana od urednika ovog lista, i moli ga da saizvoli da se to delo na bunjevački dialekt prevede, za koje se nada da će se narodu dopasti. – Prevodilac rado saizvoljavana to, i mi želimo da počnu braća Bunjevci knjige narodnim jezikom pisane čitati, nek im se jedared omili majkin jezik i ne se okanu tuđinstva, pa makar za neko vreme u našem kobnom jeziku dobili još jednu posebnu literaturu – bunjevačku. Bolje je i to nego ništa. A vremenom šat nam se oči otvore“Јавор 1862, 223 Ko je taj Franjo Bodolski koji posle Bune prvi pruža Bunjevcima knjigu na njihovu dijalektu? Naše bunjevačke studije su još toliko nepotpune, da to pitanje niko dosad nije ni postavio, a kamo li da je na nj odgovorio. U Nevenu se spominje jedanput kako je „u Subotici Lamić sa Bodolskim upravljao knjigu bunjevačku,“1906, 65. a mi po sećanju znamo samo toliko da je u Subotici posle bune bio neki Podolski, učitelj zabavišta, za koga nam se kaže da je pomađario svoje ime na Volgyi. Ali je ovo i malo i nepouzdano, pa će trebati tražiti i naći ko je prepisivao Zmaja za Bunjevce, god. 1862. Jer, mi mislimo da se Franjo Bodolski koristio Zmajevom dozvolom i štampao njegov prevod Viteza Jovana za Bunjevce. To mislimo na osnovu jednog kazivanja pop-Paje Kujundžića. U članku SvićanjeNeven 1906, 22. kazuje pop-Pajo kako su on i braća mu bili pomađareni. Školske godine 1873-4 bio je potonji pop-Nikola Kujundžić, autor preljskih i drugih bunjevačkih pesama, u četvrtom, potonji pop-Pajo u petom, a potonji pop-Ilija Kujundžić, u šestom razredu subotičke gimnazije. Pop-Pajo kaže da su on, braća mu i sestre „svršili u Subotici pučke škole, svršili gimnaziju i nikad niko nam ni to nije kazao, kako se čita bunjevački: nismo znali da li ima bunjevačkih knjiga, a išli smo već u V-VI razred gimnazije“. Desilo se tada da njihov „dida nigdi u srpskom dućanu slušao Sibinjanin Janka od Aranja u Zmajevom privod. Didi se strašno omili knjiga, naruči i za se jednu: ta imam ja đakova, oni će to meni čitati, ja to volim“. U veče, nastavlja pop-Pajo, „sidilo oko sviće nas četvero petero koje đakova koje đakunica“, a dida zaište da mu dragu knjigu čitaju na glas. Uzimali su je redom svi u ruke, ali niko ne znade čitati. „Malo nismo znali, popravlja se pop-Pajo, malo nas je ponos u drugu stranu krenio: mi mađarski učimo! – i otisnemo Janka na kraj stola“. Kad, nešto kasnije, „ja kradom bacih pogled k peći na banak gdi nam dida sidio i čekao naše čitanje“, a didi teku suze. Mali Pajo nije pomislio da dida možda oplakuje bunjevštinu prezrenu od rođene dece, nego zažali što su „uvridili starešinu“, te stade razmišljati kako da zagladi pogrešku. Taj Sibinjanin Janko od Aranja u Zmajevu prevodu, nesumnjivo je Kukorica Janko od Petofi-ja u Zmajevu prevodu, a vrlo verovatno u izdanju Bodolskog za Bunjevce, pošto pop-Pajo ne kaže da bi im čitanje onemogućila bila ćirilica. Posle više nego 40 godina, u njegovu sećanju se pobrkala Aranjeva balada Sibinjanin Janko s Petofijevim Kukorica Jankom, i Zmajevi prevodi Arany-a i Petofija, te je otud nastao Sibinjanin Janko od Arany-a u Zmajevom privodu. Tako su Bunjevci posle bune prvi časopis i prvu knjigu dobili od Srba. Uskoro posle toga otpočeo je svoju akciju Ambrozije (Boza) Šarčević. „On se za bunjevštinu mađarski borio“, rekao je o njemu Neven.900, str. 15. Što se Šarčević u subotičkoj gimnaziji nije sasvim pomađario, možda bi se moglo tumačiti ovim okolnostima. Godine 1833-4 do 1835-6 uči on četvrti, peti i šesti razred te škole; u njegovu razredu je prvi učenik Svetozar Milutinović koji će 1888 umreti kao kurijalni sudac u Pešti. Još važnije je, međutim, moglo biti to, što je Šarčevićev razredni drug bio Teodor Prokopčanji. I ovaj je svršio prava, i služio u subotičkom magistratu kao gradski fiskal, veliki beležnik, a posle bune je bio sreski sudac u Kuli, gde je 20 decembra 1857 i umro. Ali, jedva izišao iz subotičke gimnazije, Teodor počinje raditi na književnosti: godine 1837 slavi on latinskom odom Josipa Rudića ot Almaš, kad je ovaj postao administrator bač-bodroške županije. Od godine 1842, Prokopčanji objavljuje u Србском народном листу Teodora Pavlovića svoje „originalne skazke i originalne novele“, koje baš ne izgledaju jako originalne. Godine 1846 štampa on u Subotici svoj prevod romana Лакомислени od barona Nikole Jožike. Posle bune, objavio je on u Седмици odlomak iz svog romana Krv nije voda, za koji Седмица u nekrologu Božidaru (Teodoru) Prokopčanjiju reče da je, pored više novela, ostao u rukopisu posle smrti spisatelja. U pretstavci, pop-Pajo se poziva na ugarske zakone koji upravo žele da i udruženja sudeluju u podnošenju tereta za opštu prosvetu. Ovo je naročito potrebno u Subotici gde, po statistici od 1900 godine, na 82.122 stanovnika zna čitati i pisati 34.334, a ne zna to 47.788. „Ovi porazni podaci najviše pogađaju Bunjevce, jer nije prirodno da puk koji, po statistici, broji 34.000 duša već godinama ne može da prevede preko mature ni jednoga svog sina. Ovaj neuspeh pripisujemo ja i moji drugovi tome što je već nekih trideset godina jezik našeg puka isključen iz naših škola. Ovaj puk nema u našoj školi abecedara, nema svoje čitanke. U svojim školama se oseća zanemaren, progonjen, pa se zato uklanja iz njih, uveren da za njega na tome putu nema napretka. U Subotici gradu ima četiri velike katoličke crkve. Kad se o postu predikuje, tada se u jednoj govori mađarski, a u tri bunjevački (srpsko-hrvatski). Tada Bunjevci dupkom napune tri crkve, pa ne mogu ni da stanu. Jer je to vanredno pobožan puk koji svoj molitvenik voli nada sve, a nema načina da u školi nauči svoj molitvenik. Naše škole, iako se izdržavaju porezom našeg puka, odbacile su njegov jezik. Poslednjih godina, za ministrovanja grofa Alberta Apony-ja, uvedeno je u našu državnu žensku preparandiju učenje hrvatskog jezika; u ovdašnju trgovačku školu je uvedeno učenje srpskog jezika; u najnovije pak vreme udružilo se oko 40 samostalnih građana, te privređuju tečajeve za učenje bunjevačkog jezika. Nezadrživi napredak vremena hoće odjedanput da vidi učitelje, trgovce, advokate, agente koji govore srpski, odnosno hrvatski, pa s krova hoće da zida kulturnu palatu društva, a na temelj niko ne misli, o čitanju i pisanju se ne stara niko. Upravni organi u Subotici ne misle na to da iskoriste jezikovno blago domoljubivoga bunjevačkog puka. Misija Hungarije na Balkanu, međutim, zahteva to. No bez obzira na visoke ciljeve trgovine i saobraćaja, ne može biti svejedno za kulturu domovine, ako se čitave njene mase zanemaruju, upravo potiskuju s carskih puteva kulture. Kad samo pomislim da naši sugrađani srpskoga jezika i veroispovesti – sasvim umesno – izdržavaju svoju školu u Subotici, da čak i naši Jevreji imaju škole koje služe njihovim posebnim interesima: onda već s upravnoga gledišta izgleda povreda koja lako može dati povoda tužakanju činjenica da u školama koje Bunjevci izdržavaju nema bunjevačke čitanke. Trebalo bi dakle uvesti u subotičke škole jezik bunjevačkog puka kao jezik ispomaganja, i kao poseban predmet, da bi puk naučio čitati i pisati na svom jeziku i da bi se zainteresovao za knjigu; sa druge strane, odobravanjem ovog nacrta statuta pokazati da se poštuje sloboda ugarskih državljana, da se ona čuva, i da se među građanima ne pravi razlika. Jer Bunjevci, otkako im je jezik isključen iz škole, unose ovo pitanje, manje ili više otvoreno, u svaki važniji politički ili izborni pokret. Radi njega su se grupisali, stvorili stranku, pisali molbenicu. Jednom smo se obratili ministru prosvete s molbom od 1200 potpisa, ali uspeli nismo. Čitav niz neuspeha urodio je kod naroda odlukom da pomogne sebi, makar i po cenu novih žrtava. U ovom pogledu uzeo je sebi za ugled primer Julijanskog školskog udruženja koje je za Mađare, nastanjene među Hrvatima, podiglo dosad oko stotinu škola, što je hrvatski ban 13 februara o. g. pravdao „slobodom kulture“. A 20 februara je ministar pretsednik, grof Tisza Istvan, dao dokaza svoje državničke mudrosti kad je uveravao sve narodnosti domovine, dakle i Bunjevce, da će se ugarska država brinuti o prosveti svakoga puka u užem mu krugu. U vezi s našom odlukom, pustili smo na potpisivanje ovde priložene 1–160 tabake koji dokazuju realnost naše odluke. To što se i bez organizacije posla skupilo 1155 potpisa, i oduševljenje koje je primećeno kod puka, sasvim je dokazalo opravdanost osnivanja društva. Zato smo sa potpisnicima i održali, 29 marta 1914, organizacionu skupštinu, na kojoj smo izrekli odluku da našu školsku stvar i samostalno potpomognemo, da bismo unapredili našu kulturu, a po primeru drugih naroda. Zato smo zaključili da osnujemo Udruženje za bunjevačku školu, na osnovu priloženih statuta, o čemu svedoči i priloženi zapisnik o skupštini. I kad, po mandatu skupštine, u poniznosti podnosim naš nacrt statuta na odobrenje, hoću da naglasim da su Bunjevci zaslužili spravedljiv i slobodouman postupak. Vernost domoljubivih Bunjevaca ugarskoj domovini istorijski je dokazana. U kritične dane, ovaj je puk dokazao svoju privrženost ugarskoj domovini. I takav puk danas upravne vlasti toliko nipodoštavaju, da mu ne dopuštaju ni najskromnije bunjevačko omladinsko udruženje, kao da bi se ovaj puk, vernošću svojom prema ugarskoj domovini, bio odrekao samoga sebe i svoga jezika. A nikad se bunjevački puk nije odrekao svog jezika, i oduševljavao se za nj i onda, kada se Mađar oduševljavao za slobodu; i služio se svojim jezikom u crkvi, u školi, u gradskoj kući i u one kritične dane. Jezik mu je priznavan ne samo u poreskim knjižicama, nego su i najviši činovnici Subotice u saobraćaju sa njim upotrebljavali jezik ovoga puka. Tako je slavne uspomene Felix Czorda, nekadanji vel. beležnik Subotice, a potonji potpretsednik kralj. ugar. Kurije, dok je ovde živeo i delovao, pisao bunjevačke kontrakte i testamente. Oduševljeni domoljubi su preveli na bunjevački jezik mađarsku himnu Szózat, i tako oduševljavali bunjevački puk za stvar Mađara. Obratno, samopouzdanje ovoga puka – nacionalistički bojadisano – probudilo se i datira od onog vremena, kad je konačno isključen bunjevački jezik iz škola! Tek od tada imaju Bunjevci svoj posebni kalendar, svoj list i dva-tri udruženja. Jer je šovinizam, na žalost, kasnije hteo bunjevačko domoljublje tako da protumači, kao da se Bunjevci njime odriču samih sebe i jezika svog... te je stvar Mađara istakao kao direktnu opoziciju i najelementarnijoj samoljubavi Bunjevaca... Tako je nastalo neslaganje u crkvi, sukob u čitaonicama i odvajanje Bunjevaca. Od tog vremena imaju Bunjevci posebnu svoju inteligenciju. Jer su Bunjevci isključenje njihova jezika kvalifikovali kao stvar koja je nepovoljna ne samo za njihova osećanja, nego i za najneposrednije im interese. Zato su Lazo Mamužić i drugovi ispisali na zastavu stranke, koju su osnovali, pitanje bunjevačke škole. I sa koliko interesovanja su to pitanje pokretali, lepo se vidi iz letka Laze Mamužića „A bunjevac elemi tanugy“ u kome ovako govori: „Duša mi plače kad vidim kako današnji neracionalni način poučavanja, vršen na nematernjem jeziku, isključuje naraštaje krvnih mojih rođaka iz blagodeti novoga nastavnog sistema“. „Kad bi, dakle, državna administracija i dalje ovako postupala sa Bunjevcima, te im ne dopuštala ni omladinska ni školska udruženja, u puku bi sazrela misao o ugnjetavanju, pa bi se puk fanatizovao u svojoj privrženosti svom jeziku, i to bi mu sprečilo napredovanje u kulturi, te bi eventualno nastao sukob kao kod Rusina, i kao što je već i kod nas počeo u Santovu... A to nije interes ugarske države. U takim prilikama, Udruženje za bunjevačku školu je u isto vreme stvar bunjevačkog osećanja i kulture, kao i interes mađarskog domoljublja, jer je ovako nevino udruženje pozvano da pred Bunjevcima svedoči kako i oni imaju udela u pravima ugarskoga građanina. Jeste, stupanje u život Udruženja za bunjevačku školu uveriće Bunjevce o tome da oni pastorčad države, pošto i oni mogu tražiti zadovoljenje svojih želja svakim zakonitim načinom; dokazaće da Bunjevci u svom jeziku nisu progonjeni. U službi ove uzvišene i domoljubive svrhe revnujemo ja i moji drugovi stvaranjem Udruženja za bunjevačku školu, pa zato s punim pouzdanjem ponavljam bezuslovno opravdanu i domoljubivu moju molbu da biste izvoleli snabdeti priloženi nacrt statuta klauzulom odobrenja. Subotica, 20 aprila 1914. Pajo Kulundžić pretsednik Tako je, na mađarskom jeziku, razložito i ponizno molio pop-Pajo dozvolu za svoje druženje. Pošto je jedanput urgirao odašiljanje molbe ministarstvu, dobio je 26 maja obaveštaj da mu je molba ekspedirana. Prema naredbi iz godine 1875, Udruženje je moglo otpočeti svoj rad 40 dana posle dana kada su spisi faktično stigli ministarstvu, ako ne dođe kakva primedba vlade. U ovom slučaju, primedba je došla; njome je Udruženju rad zabranjen pre nego što statuti budu vizirani. O ovome Biró Károly (gradski načelnik Subotice posle Laze Mamužića, od 1902 do 1918) izvestio pop-Paju, koji se nalazio u Rogaškoj Slatini, a izvestio je i kapetana policije „radi znanja i ravnanja“. To je bilo dva dana posle Principova atentata. Tako su Mađari odgovorili na poslednju domoljubivu molbu Bunjevaca. Molbom se od Mađara ni bukvar nije mogao dobiti. Pravda se mogla zadovoljiti samo pomeranjem granice. Kategorija:Istorija